


Redeemer

by DeviSan



Series: The tales of a Writing Maniac [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviSan/pseuds/DeviSan
Summary: He always wanted to help his brother. He always wanted to make him feel good.





	Redeemer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hisashtrayheart](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hisashtrayheart).



> Prompt: A scene from Rosinantes & Doffys Childhood  
> By: HisAshtrayHeart

Redeemer

Why did those people attack them? Why do they keep harassing and attacking them, whenever they got the chance to?  
Rosinante did not understand the pure hatred coming from those men. What did he or Doffy do, that caused their grudge? 

But there was something, which was worrying him more, than those people. It was his brother. Whenever they had to go and search through the half-filled rubbish cans for something edible, he felt something in his brother change.

It was hatred grown by humiliation, by the feeling of being powerless. They had been world nobles, they had been acknowledged by everyone. But now?! Now they were treated, as if they were worthless! Doffy had seen animals and slaves getting more respect!  
„It is all his fault“ The voice of the young boy was barely more than a hiss.  
„If we would not be in this rotten place, no one would have hurt you“, even though his whole body was shivering with anger, his hands remained calm, as he tried to clean the forehead of his younger brother.  
There was a small but deep cut in the skin. And even though Doffy had tried to press some fabric against the wound, it kept bleeding! By now the blood had dyed former blond soft bangs in a dirty, clotted crimson red. 

The wound would surely turn into an ugly scar! Here in the middle of nowhere they did not have servants, doctors and nurses, who could take care of a cut like this. It was making him angry, so angry. Those people should be staked for throwing stones, but first their hands should be removed! Their tongues as well, after shouting such nonsense to them!  
“Next time they hurt you, I will hurt them!”  
Rosinante just shook his head.  
„…. “  
Silently Rosinante had put his hand on the others arm. He smiled at him. It was a smile from the bottom of his heart.  
The stinging head-ache was not important. The dizziness was not important. And even though he was crying from the pain, he kept on smiling. He wanted to make his brother feel better! Doffy should not lose himself in hatred because of a little wound.  
The small touch turned into a hug, as Rosinante pulled the other one close to him. He buried his face into Doffys shoulder, still smiling.  
“How can you smile, while being hurt? How can you smile in our situation?” Sometimes Doffy questioned Rosinantes way of thinking. How could he be happy in a situation like that? Why was he happy after some subhuman threw a stone at him??! After they had to run away from those rabid inbreeds?

The hug grew tighter and Rosinante snuggled close to him.  
“Because I am with you”  
“..?” At first Doffy had been unsure, if he imagined the voice or if Rosinante had really spoken to him. It was so rare for his younger brother to talk nowadays. Sometimes Doffy was unsure if he could still talk.  
“Because I love you!” He looked up to him with a big smile on his face.  
The older one could not reply, he just stood there, motionless, while looking at his brothers bloody face. For once, it was not the blood that mattered; it was the smile, the feeling of affection.  
“Doffy! Now smile with me!”  
It took Doffy a few moments, before he could return the smile. Less big, less honest, less warm. But he tried. He tried not to give in to the hatred and wrath inside of him. It was difficult.

Rosinante always tried his best to make him feel better, to make him feel more human. He loved his brother and sometimes the younger one was not sure, if his brother could love him back the same anymore. If a heart was filled with so much anger, could it still love? But he would continue. He would never stop trying to save his brother!

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to send me prompts:  
> https://generaldevi.tumblr.com/


End file.
